


At Rest

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Dick a perpetual motion machine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 16, 2014  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 29, 2014  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 455  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: I seem to be in the mood to write short Bruce/Dick pieces. Enjoy! :)

Everybody thinks that Dick can’t sit still.

That perception couldn’t be further from the truth.

It’s true that Dick loves movement. As an acrobat born to the spotlight, he moves with a fluid grace that no one can match. Even I feel clumsy next to him sometimes.

I suppose the perception comes from when he was young and a Boy Wonder instead of the college kid he is now. As a boy he bounced around like a sprite, doing handstands on the back of the couch or sliding down the banister. Hanging from the chandelier was always a favorite. He did seem in constant motion, but they didn’t see him on patrol crouched motionless beside me, sometimes for hours.

When I had first begun training Dick, I wondered if he could ever learn the art of the ninja. First, he was so young, and secondly, he didn’t seem like a boy made for the shadows. But as in all things, Dick surprised me. Quick on his feet, he was also mentally nimble. He picked up forensics and fighting techniques at lightning-speed, and he had taught me a trick or two on the trapeze. 

But it was a real surprise about the ninja lessons. Dick listened intently and stilled that instinct of his for movement just enough to disappear even to my practiced eye.

I had my doubts again when I saw the costume he had designed. It was bright and gaudy and how on earth could he ever melt into the shadows wearing it?

But once again, surprise! All that glitter and dazzle somehow disappeared when he wanted it to, and of course was out on full display when he wanted that, too.

I consider myself fairly good at creating a persona for my Mission. The Bat has served me well, but I’ll admit, when it comes to crafting a persona, there’s no one like Dick. That born showmanship made him easy for him, and fooled people when it hid his ninja skills.

I’ve seen him at rest even out of costume. When he’s studying or reading a book, he isn’t dancing around the room, but his boundless energy easily gives that perception.

Right now he’s lying still on my bed, stretched out and at rest. He’s also nude as he breathes softly with his eyes closed. I know that he isn’t sleeping. He’s resting…waiting. He can hear the rustle of clothing as I undress and a faint smile ghosts his lips. 

Yes, Dick’s beautiful at rest. He can be as still or energetic as he needs to be, and I, as always, am the beneficiary.

I climbed up on the bed as the moon went behind the clouds and the darkness cloaked us both.


End file.
